


A little down time

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I love this ship, My OTP, No Smut, Oneshot, Pure, Romance, She deserves so much love, Short, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cuteness, gift for friend, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Lucifer/Mondo Owada, Mondo Owada/Lucifer





	A little down time

Lucifer sighed, shutting the door and slowly sliding down as she turned her back towards it. It was the look of stress in her eyes that brought tension in the room like a flash flood - running her hands through the sides of her head and hair as she stared down at the hard wood, polished floor. The sound of heavy footsteps only a muffled whisper as she was consumed by her thoughts. Tears pricking her eyes but soon snapping out of that hazy deluge of thoughts from being picked up — she was going to yell but recognized the coat that she first saw as she was lifted, without another word from Mondo they went to a bed as he sat down near the edge of it. 

“What are you doing -“ she started to ask only to be cut off,

“Somethings up - you haven’t told me but I just know somethings wrong,” he cut her off in a low yet soft tone, moving her to cradle her in his arms as he looked down at her with a concerned look across his features.

“I’m fine, really” she tried to tell, despite her anxiety and stress running through her veins at high speeds - her body was tense and aching - itching for the release of the negative feelings that seemed to hook her in and pull her further down without fail. His expression worsened as he frowned.

“I know you’re lying to me, please - I’m worried about you” he muttered - with an almost faint strain in his tone as he kept his composure. Nervousness seeming to set in like bricks one by one - as he tried to keep his head above water. He clears his throat as he awaits a response.

“I’m just a little stressed is all,,” she looked at him and then to the ground, he took a breath as he could see how anxious she was. It broke his heart to see her like this, he wanted to just take all the pain — all the anxiety, the suffering — all of it even if it meant it would go to him he’d accept that fate in a heart beat if it meant she would be able to truly smile and not just to make others happy. 

“A little is an understatement, please tell me what happened - I’m really really worried about you...” he spoke sadly, his eyes never leaving her as she grew hesitant.

“I love you so much, and I hate to see you like this - so please at least tell me what’s going on” he muttered again, hoping that would be enough. 

“I love you too - it’s just, I really try to help people, and I’m worried that it’s not ever enough and” she sniffled, fighting back tears — he pulled her in as close as he could.

“Let it all out Luci, I’m here” he reassured, the tears began to flow like faucets as all her emotions spilled out front and center to him, he watched — whispering words of reassurance as he did so. Wanting to make the tears go away, but knew it was for the better to let her open up. He rubbed her back as he held her close as if she was about to wither away into the wind if he hadn’t. A while passed with the sobs becoming small hiccups and sniffles.

He didn’t pull away, he couldn’t - he never wanted to from the moment he would hold her felt as if he were on cloud nine, he felt all his anxieties and other negative feelings breeze past him when they would cuddle or even hold hands.

“How are you feeling ?” He asked softly as he looked down to see her, she rubbed one of her eyes and looked up at him - giving a tired smile as she chuckled quietly.

“I’m feeling a lot better,,thank you - I really needed that” She admits and lays the side of her head against his chest, he smiles more —

“Well I love you, and I worry about you - that’s never going to change,” he spoke sincerely, she blushed a bit and chuckled again.

“You tired sleeping beauty ?” He asked with a grin, she blushed from the name and nodded, Mondo then scooped her up and began to walk to the bedroom - once there he laid her down underneath the soft covers and got in with her - not wanting to miss any opportunity to be with her when he could. Wrapping his arms around her like puzzle pieces as they went together perfectly - she nuzzled in close as she closed her eyes, letting out a comfortable sigh - a small, sleepy smile on her face as she laid so relaxed on the mattress.

“I love you” she muttered, dipping in and out of consciousness - he kept the same warm smile on his face as he slowly became tired as well, shutting his eyes as well.

“I love you too my little devil” and with that the two went to sleep in the comforting warmth of one another.


End file.
